Sirmione - Através do Tempo
by Natalia Siqueira
Summary: Hermione viaja no tempo até o ano de 1974 para descobrir mais sobre Os Marotos; nessa viagem ela conhece o jovem Sirius e se apaixona por ele.
1. Prestes a partir

Sirmione – através do tempo

Hermione viaja no tempo até o ano de 1974 para descobrir mais sobre Os Marotos; nessa viagem ela conhece o jovem Sirius e se apaixona por ele.

Cap.1 – Prestes a Partir

São 23 horas da véspera do dia primeiro de setembro de 1993 e eu, Hermione Granger, não consigo dormir. Quando der meia noite eu finalmente vou colocar meu plano em prática, o plano que vim planejando durante as férias com a ajuda do professor Albus Dumbledore: uma viagem no tempo.

Era um plano arriscado, fiquei surpresa quando Dumbledore concordou em me ajudar; ele me disse que lembrava-se de que há muitos anos uma garota chamada Hermione veio até ele dizendo ser do futuro, dizendo que o Dumbledore do futuro havia prometido ajudá-la. Essas coisas de viagem no tempo às vezes são tão confusas...

Esta noite eu parto em minha aventura, vou viajar ao passado usando meu Vira-Tempo e seguindo cuidadosamente as instruções dadas por Dumbledore, que modificou o objeto para que voltasse uma maior quantidade de tempo.

Por que estou fazendo isso? Por causa _**deles**_, Os Marotos. Eles despertaram meu interesse na primeira vez que vi o Mapa do Maroto e sua engenhosidade; os quatro amigos, Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas, pareciam conhecer cada canto de Hogwarts, e o modo como fizeram um mapa tão detalhado me deixava fascinada e com uma curiosidade enorme!

Durante muito tempo pesquisei sobre eles na biblioteca da escola sem obter sucesso, mas no final do ano letivo finalmente descobri mais sobre eles graças a 3 dos 4 Marotos, que me contaram coisas muitíssimo interessantes que só aumentaram minha curiosidade.

E aqui estou eu, prestes a iniciar minha viagem para descobrir mais sobre a história fascinante dos garotos que possuíam uma amizade forte, uma amizade que os fez adquirirem habilidades incríveis, uma amizade e habilidades que eu estava disposta a ver de perto. Em breve estaria na época deles, e eu não poderia estar mais ansiosa!


	2. Olá, eu sou do futuro!

Notas inicias do capítulo:

_Aqui está o segundo capítulo, gente :D por favor deixem reviews, senão eu penso que não tem ninguém lendo, fico até desanimada de continuar a fic :(__  
__Boa leitura :)_

Cap.2 - "Olá, eu sou do futuro!"

Passei a tarde inteira arrumando meu malão, depois de ter colocado nele tudo que eu poderia precisar e mais alguns livros da autora trouxa Agatha Christie, ele ficou um pouco pesado e agora se encontra no canto do meu quarto junto à gaiola de Bichento.

Então pego minha bolsa, a gaiola e o malão, seguro-os junto de mim, então giro o meu Vira-Tempo a quantidade de vezes indicadas por Dumbledore para voltar 29 anos no passado exatamente naquela data e horário. Depois de algum tempo, me encontro em um terreno vazio (que no futuro construiriam minha casa) no ano de 1974.

Saio do terreno e fico parada na calçada com as minhas coisas, ergo a varinha e alguns segundos depois um ônibus roxo de três andares aparece à minha frente, letras douradas no pára-brisa me indicam que aquele é o mágico Nôitibus Andante. Embarco e pago a um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos cinza a minha passagem.

– Destino? – pergunta ele

– Caldeirão Furado – respondo. Estava indo até lá pois Dumbledore havia me dito que seu eu do passado estaria lá, hospedado no quarto de número 429.

Depois da angustiante viagem em alta velocidade chego até o bar-hospedaria; entrando lá começo a procurar por Dumbledore, que alguns segundos depois encontro sentado em uma mesa ao lado da janela, contemplando distraidamente a rua deserta na madrugada de Londres. Deixo minhas coisas em um canto escuro do bar sujo e vou até Dumbledore.

– Professor Dumbledore?

– Ah, olá. Sim, sou eu. E quem é você?

– Sou Hermione Granger, prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor.

Eu havia voltado quase 30 anos no passado e diretor tinha praticamente a mesma aparência que na época em que o conheci.

– O prazer é todo meu, senhorita Granger. Por favor, sente-se.

– Obrigada – sento e tento não parecer nervosa; embora Dumbledore tenha me garantido que seu eu do passado me ajudaria, isto não deixa de ser no mínimo bastante desconfortável, afinal, não é todo dia que uma desconhecida vem até você e diz "Olá, eu sou do futuro!" – Estou aqui para... bem... é meio estranho...

– Minha jovem, não se preocupe, tenho muitos anos de vida e durante eles já vi muitas coisas estranhas. – diz Dumbledore calmo – Por favor, continue.

– Ah sim, bem... – decido ir direto ao ponto – eu sou do futuro! – isso não saiu do jeito que eu queria, soou mais estranho que imaginei e sinto minhas bochechas corarem enquanto o professor me observa sério – Ãh eu... eu posso provar!

Tiro o Vira-Tempo de dentro das minhas vestes pendurado ao meu pescoço e entrego a ele, que ergue as sobrancelhas e examina o objeto. Depois de mais ou menos um minuto, ele finalmente diz:

– Hum... Interessante... Explique-se, por favor.

Fico alguns minutos explicando tudo a ele: sobre a minha viagem, meus motivos, a ajuda oferecida pelo Dumbledore do futuro... Por fim, eu digo:

– Se o senhor quiser olhar na minha memória, usar um feitiço ou poção para ver se estou mentindo, tudo bem pra mim.

Dumbledore me examina através dos oclinhos de meia lua por algum tempo e então sorri e diz:

– Creio que isso não será necessário, senhorita Granger, não duvido do que sua curiosidade pelos Marotos e acho que será bastante interessante e divertido ajudá-la nessa viagem nada convencional; também acho que terá responsabilidade suficiente para embarcar nela, suponho que a senhorita saiba sobre os riscos de se mexer com o tempo. Já está tarde, temos muito a fazer, vou providenciar-lhe um quarto, provavelmente passaremos a noite planejando tudo. A acompanharei até King's Cross amanhã e tomarei todas as providências para sua entrada em Hogwarts.

Eu não poderia estar mais feliz com a ajuda de Dumbledore, me sentia tão segura, pois era como se ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, resolver qualquer problema! E aqui vamos nós, juntos nessa experiência completamente nova!

Notas finais do capítulo:

_Então é isso aí pessoal, continuem lendo a fic, próximo capítulo tem personagem novo, :D já entram os alunos de Hogwarts, entre eles Lily, Snape e Bellatrix! Não deixem de continuar lendo! E deixem reviews! Beijos ;*_


End file.
